


Fleeting Fancy

by Skye



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the change of seasons or the daily sunset, everything has to end, Hikari worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Fancy

Even being temporary, all of this should be satisfying enough. Miyako was a lovely person that had captured Hikari's heart, though also a busy person. The successor to love and purity had so much to say and do. Miyako had family, friends, hobbies, celebrity crushes, and work to capture her own attention. So, the love she'd shown for Hikari was fleeting, the same as any other.

Even thinking this, Hikari tried to enjoy the moment. Still, she felt so fragile, listening to Miyako talk of last season's favorite drama, which had just ended. Hikari listened closely, not being able to add anything since she hadn't watched it herself. Just being close to Miyako, enjoying the other girl's energy was enough.

"It was so sad," Miyako said. "Even Hawkmon cried. And now there's nothing left after that."

Hikari silently nodded, knowing Miyako probably wouldn't talk much or even think about this program after today. Their relationship would soon come to an end, just like that. Hikari couldn't keep up with her girlfriend's energy forever, nor compete with all of Miyako's various fancies.

So it was soon to end, maybe with the next season, when the new dramas started. Would Miyako think back on their time together as much as Hikari would?

"Hey, you know, there's a new drama with that same cool actor starting next Thursday," Miyako said.

"Oh?" Hikari said, picking her head up.

Miyako nodded. "This time, you've gotta watch it with me, okay?"

"Really?" Hikari said, her mouth agape.

"Hey, I didn't want to make you if you don't want to or something." Miyako waved her hand and turned away with an awkward smile, getting the wrong idea from Hikari's reaction.

"No, I do," Hikari insisted.

"Really?" Miyako turned to Hikari with a huge grin, putting more energy into that one word than anything else she'd talked to Hikari about that day. "That's great! I mean, Hawkmon's fun to watch with, but I'd much rather be cuddling up with you every week."

Hikari nodded, more than agreeing. Maybe their relationship could last much longer than just a season.


End file.
